People Like Us
by Blackdeer7
Summary: In LotSB, Liara said, "I don't think people like us go on dates…" - Find out why in this playful, fluffy romp. Takes place between ME1 & ME2. A romance mixed with light adventure and sprinkled with oodles of humor. A Lakota Shepard fic. FemShep/Liara
1. The Blue Rose

**Author's Notes****:**

This idea sprouted after stumbling across a Liara dialogue in LoTSB. Basically, she says, "…I don't think people like us go on dates…" Afterwards, I wondered, "Where did she come up with that idea?" The following tidbit is the fruition of said thought.

For clarification, this story was originally going to be a chapter in my on-going fic, Evolution of Command, but it just didn't work into the mold or overall theme of those vignettes. [You may consider that shameless promotion…and heck, you'd be right…] Plus, it is going to be longer than one chapter, so it's best to be posted as its own tale.

This story takes place between ME1 and ME2, with Lakota Shepard, and her lover, Liara T'Soni. Lakota is an Earthborn, sole-surviving, paragade who loves her sniper rifle, _Styx_, but don't be fooled, she's also very fond of Liara.

Thanks to those who read, Fav, Alert and/or Review! Your interest and feedback are greatly appreciated and motivating in the most cleverish of ways. For those who are so inclined, please let me know how the in-story dividers work...I am still figuring out the best visual method for depicting in-chapter scene shifts. Also, I am playing with dialogue and taking some liberties with speaker tags- ie: she said this, she said that... my questions to readers is then this - "Are you able to follow the dialogue easily? Was there any place where the conversation seemed confusing?" As always, I am seeking to improve my storytelling abilities, so any and all feedback is helpful. Thank you for your time!

Note: On 12/11/11, I re-edited the story and removed the "author's notes" on the following chapters (added a new one at the end of Chapter 4, too). Now that the story is complete, there's no need for them.

Thanks again! Hope you enjoy the romp!

**########################**

**Chapter 1: The Blue Rose**

**########################**

The commander was in a particularly good mood. Not only had the upgrades for her sniper rifle, _Styx, _arrived, but she and Liara arranged their schedules so they could meet later in the day. Because quality time had become a sparse luxury, they kept the plan simple: spend the evening together, starting with dinner on the Citadel. Lakota knew of a small, hole-in-the-wall bistro that served wonderfully authentic, cross-cultural meals.

Sadly, Lakota's good mood did not influence her ability to choose an outfit for the evening's events. Forty-five minutes of sorting through and trying on clothes had gotten her no closer to figuring out what she was going to wear to the rendezvous. She glared in irritation upon the jumbled wardrobe strewn across her bed and wondered if she could threaten the inanimate objects into producing something sleek, but with a touch of sexy.

In some ways, this evening was a scarier proposition than facing Saren or Sovereign. At least when confronting them, she knew what was at stake and what she would have to invest: the galaxy and her life. Going on a date with Liara was a completely unknown battlefield with its own unique pitfalls and slippery slopes. Would she meet the metaphorical wolf at the door, run afoul the verbal snake in the grass or stumble upon and consume some self-sabotaging death in the pot? When considering personal risk assessment, the threat of danger seemed significantly higher with Liara, if not just a little more ambiguous, but Lakota always liked a challenge and felt the asari scientist was worth the risk.

Hoping that some magical clothes genie was playing a trick and hiding a prized possession amidst the chaos of fabric lying upon the coverlet, she flipped through the collage of choices once again. One thing was certain, eleven years of nomadic life with the Alliance did not equate to a burgeoning selection of casually elegant clothing.

"_Incoming message."_

"This better be good, Joker," she grumbled in annoyance.

"_Sorry, Commander…It's from the Citadel Council…"_

Lakota cursed under her breath. "For the love of all things blue…"

**########################**

Bursting into the med lab, Lakota bemoaned, "Liara! I am so sorry, I'm late." When she didn't immediately catch sight of her lover, she whined to empty space. "But it wasn't my fault! I swear!"

"It is okay, Shepard," sounded the lyrically soothing voice from behind. "Doctor Chakwas mentioned you had been called away by the Council."

Lakota spun around to meet her lover face to face- "Yeah, but thaaaa.…oh…" -and was dumbstruck by what she saw: Liara in a form-fitting, full length, white dress of gossamer descent. The silken fabric had a luminescent sheen which highlighted the grace and elegance emulated in the asari's natural poise. Although the sleeveless, turtleneck gown hugged all the right places and accentuated wondrously adventurous curves, it left just enough for the commander's imagination to run rampant. "..um…WOW."

With a self-satisfied smirk, Liara batted her eyes coquettishly. "See something you like, Commander?"

"You could say that. Personally, I was thinking it's 'something I can't do without'."

Liara smiled shyly, her initial brazenness overcome by the commander's naked desire.

Quickly crossing the distance between them, Lakota admired, "Yea gods, T'Soni, you are quite the catch."

"Thank you." Liara's gaze slid along the lines of Lakota's ass-flattering, boot cut black leather pants, appraising the commander in her own demurely aggressive fashion. The outfit was completed with a burgundy, silk halter top and a pair of black leather boots with sensible heels. The commander was not usually one for wearing jewelry, but tonight, silver bangles adorned her left wrist in a complimentary contrast to her darker toned outfit. "I believe I am in good company."

"Seriously, Liara, you are breath-taking."

"I will keep that in mind, Commander. I may be able to use that to my advantage later this evening."

"I've no complaints about you trying it out now."

Smiling fondly, Liara stepped close placing a sweet, lazy kiss upon Lakota's lips.

The commander's hands instinctively captured Liara's hips and drew her in while the asari's arms simultaneously wrapped around her lover's shoulders. Lakota's coal-black hair was pinned up in her characteristic ponytail giving Liara's fingertips ample room to slowly trace sensuous, nondescript paths along the back of her neck. Soft lips parted slightly allowing for the teasing dance of inquisitive, playful tongues and eliciting a beguiled, low moan from the Spectre.

Lakota's left hand drifted up her lover's back and her right snaked around her waist. Gently tightening her embrace so their bodies were pressed against one another, she deepened the exotic kiss by granting full access to her lover's silken tongue's explorations. Lost in the blissful temptation of luring and being lured, Lakota's world faded until only the sensations bequeathed by the asari's deftly skilled enticements were her sole breadth of life.

Liara reluctantly pulled her lips away and placed her right forefinger on her lover's pursuing mouth. Hoping to clear her heady fervor, she took a deep, grounding breath and shakily exhaled, "We could keep up this up and never leave the lab or we can go to dinner."

Weaken by the force of her lover's aroused demeanor, Lakota fumbled, "Huh…oh…well…huh?"

Smiling devilishly, Liara said, "Dinner awaits, Commander."

"Damn the luck."

**########################**

Once they disentangled themselves, the pair arrived at _The Blue Rose_ with relative ease. Despite the fact that it was located in the Wards, the restaurant had escaped any major damage during the attack on the Citadel, and reopened their doors once the operational restrictions had been lifted by the Council. The asari and salarian couple who owned and ran the successful bistro seemed well-suited for the restaurant business.

The asari matron acted as the welcoming hostess. Her species' universal attraction and her own gregarious personality formed into a powerful combination that drew the attention of many diverse patrons. The salarian was the genius in the kitchen. Lakota assumed that his natural aptitude for research and non-linear thinking were the driving force behind the creation of the fantastic meals. Undoubtedly, needing only one hour of sleep a day granted lots of time to experiment and invent new combinations of scrumptious cuisine. Their partnership worked well for the bustling establishment.

Before the attack on the Citadel, reservations needed to be made weeks in advance, but since the attack, the list was pushed out to months. Unless you were the first human Spectre and had the title "Savior of the Citadel." A few days earlier, Lakota made a mutually beneficial deal with the owners: she agreed to endorse the bistro _after_ she and her date enjoyed a quiet meal together.

A colorful assortment of customers were lined up outside the trendy restaurant. Although the chance for such an occurrence was highly unlikely, they each were hoping to take advantage of a cancellation or an unexpected no-show. What caught Lakota's eye, though, had nothing to do with the multi-species patrons waiting hopefully in line; her interest had been captured by the outside décor: flora from earth. In an instant, a wicked thought took form.

Turning to Liara, Lakota innocently noted, "Some of this plant life is from earth."

"Are you surprised? Earth has some very unique varieties."

"I'm not surprised by the plants themselves, but…," Lakota smoothly extolled, "…I am surprised how they remind me of you."

"Of me?" Curiosity piqued, Liara said, "Please explain."

They walked over to the ornate garden bed which ran the entire front length of the restaurant. The bed's path disappeared around the right corner of the building, so they followed. Upon turning the corner, they saw that the flourishing garden continued down the side until it blended in with a towering wall of blue roses. Once the commander was certain they were out of customer eyesight, she stopped their progress.

Stepping next to the scientist, Lakota pointed to a clump of fifteen foot tall, green reeds. "Those are bamboo." Leaning in, lips inches away from her lover's hearing canal, she provocatively whispered, "And bamboo represents a strong but resilient character."

Liara could feel the commander's warm breath on her skin as the reverberation of words tingled down her spine lighting sparks in a place where arousal was born.

Placing her hands on Liara's bare shoulders, the commander gently turned her to the right and pointed to another perennial evergreen. "That is a dwarf, Japanese Black Pine."

Liara sensed Lakota standing directly behind her. She felt the commander's hands slide down her back in an agonizingly pleasant motion until they settled at her waist. She heard the words being ushered through her, but was overwhelmed by the sensations of the commander's thumbs: they were gently massaging her lower back in unison with her descriptions of the flora.

"Pine embodies…_longevity_…"

The word should have meant something to Liara, but only the tantalizing, mounting pressure incited by the commander's spellbinding digits carried importance.

"…_persistence_…"

Her knees weakened as thumbs salaciously rubbed her back in deliberate, circular motions. Each new radius being punctuated by an exotically murmured declaration…

"…_tenacity_…"

Breath quickening, Liara's hips instinctively swayed to the rhythmic kneading that slowly edged its way to the center of her universe.

"…and _dignity_."

The commander's thumbs continued to enthrall and incite with their masterful application of seductive pressure to well-mapped, beguiling areas. Adrift in her own longing to please and evoke pleasure, Lakota's thumbs surreptitiously stroked the one spot they had, until that moment, been exquisitely avoiding.

Liara inhaled sharply and stepped back into the commander's embrace forcing an end to the erotically charged moment.

"Goddess," hissed the scientist. "_You…_are evil."

Lakota smiled wolfishly.

Wrapping her arms tightly around Liara's torso, Lakota, on tip-toes, reverently kissed her cheek. Pointing her right index finger to a small pinkish-white flower, she said, "The lotus is used to symbolize purity."

Liara leaned further into the loving embrace. "Something you need to work on, Commander."

Ignoring the jest, Lakota's arms once again enveloped her lover from behind. Nodding her head in the direction of small fruit bearing tree, she purred, "The flowering plum is one of the most important symbols of Asian folklore…it represents renewal and strength of will…and undying love."

Liara's pulse was still racing and her throbbing had not yet abated. In an attempt to alleviate her frustration, she shifted her weight from one leg to another and forcibly directed her full attention to the commander's words.

"The chrysanthemum," Lakota pointed to a cluster of small, tightly bunched white flowers, "is used to symbolize splendor, luster and the courage to make sacrifices for a natural life."

"Hmmmm…you say 'sacrifice' and I cannot help but think about paybacks." Smirking deviously, "I believe Ashley once equated them to 'hell'."

Raising an eyebrow in mild apprehension to the scientist's thoughts of appropriate revenge, Lakota gulped, "Ahem…yes…well…" In hopes of distracting the asari's attention, she indicated to tall, single stemmed fiery-orange flower. "That, my dear, is an orchid." Tightening her embrace in a tender bear hug, Lakota placed another chaste kiss on Liara's cheek. "Modesty and beauty are woven into its meaning."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I like folklore and mythology. On earth, Asian culture has a rich history of symbolism imbedded in their folklore."

"Folklore and mythology? Admittedly, I am surprised by your interest in such things."

"I believe they can illustrate generalized values and worldview assumptions of a species. Plus…I enjoy the reading. But I have to warn you, elcor mythology is very dry…and long winded. Two volumes for what a human would say in one chapter."

"You continue to surprise me, Commander."

"Let's hope that never changes, Doctor."

**########################**

Upon entering the bistro, to the chagrin of those still waiting in line, Lakota and Liara were immediately guided to a secluded table on the back patio. The enclosed, tight nit main entryway served as a waiting area only. In contrast, the outdoor, open-air environment of the dining area had zen-like characteristics reminiscent of a Chinese garden.

In the center of the courtyard was a seven foot fountain built with a bluish-green, luminescent river rock. The gently bubbling water added to the serenity of the tranquil atmosphere. A pond filled with lily pads sourced the faux falls peaceful cascade of water. Unlike the Presidium though, this pond possessed abundant fish. The courtyard was surrounded by twelve foot walls of azure-hued, climbing rose bushes. The lush, bountiful vines provided ample seclusion from the sight and sounds of the outside world.

The ceiling was a backdrop of starry, deep space. The holographic image completed the peaceful scene of being woven into an outdoor environment. The constant starry night bathed the courtyard with enough subdued, ambient light in which to see comfortably.

The asari hostess led them to a table in the rear alcove of the courtyard. Out of habit, Lakota sat in the corner chair so her back was to the rose wall and she could have a full view of the dining area. Liara sat directly across the table from the commander.

A white, satin cloth covered the sparse table-top which had been adorned with a centerpiece of blue roses. Two long-stemmed glasses were next to a vintage bottle of asari wine that dated before Liara was born. While filling their glasses with the purplish-red liquid, the hostess informed them that no menus would be given tonight because her bond mate was cooking "off-menu" for them. With a knowing twinkle in her eye, she left leaving a promise to return soon.

Liara gazed thoughtfully at the woman sitting across from her and marveled at the fact, at the rare phenomenon, that no uncomfortable silences existed between them. Especially when their communication resided between the lines. A smile, a look, or tilt of the head…those gestures spoke volumes in a vacuum of silence. When mere words failed to fully express or capture the mixture of emotions and half-formed meanderings swirling in a heart and soul, another type of communication pierced the void.

With Lakota staring back at her, Liara was content to linger in silence: smiling, studying and wordlessly filling the space between with the sprightly exuberance bubbling within. By a single look, she could tell the commander felt the same way. It was in the way Lakota's whole-self smiled, as though the effervescent bliss of the moment reached her eyes and, in turn, her eyes sparkled impishly, bestowing an ease of being to the private universe springing from their locked reverence.

Time stretched freely between an instant and eternity.

"This place is beautiful, Shepard. Thank you for bringing me."

Lakota raised her wine glass and waited for her lover to do the same. "I'm glad we both made the time." After clinking Liara's glass to complete the toast, Lakota took a sip of the dark liquid. Its scent carried a light earthy aroma and its flavors were reminiscent of sweet cherries and raspberries mixed with a hint of cinnamon. The feel of the wine was like liquid silk gently caressing her palate.

Noting the wall of blue in her periphery, Lakota remarked, "The scent from the flowers is nice, but not like a rose from earth."

Liara breathed in deeply as if scrutinizing the air itself. "Undoubtedly they created their own hybrid. A strongly fragranced flower could interfere with someone's meal. Some species have very sensitive olfactory systems."

"And _that _is one of many things I love about you."

"Commander?"

"Your ability to analyze facts, form a theory and then deconstruct that theory down to the basic motivational factors of an individual…"

"Well, I am not always successful."

"No?"

"I am still working on you."

"Oh really? And where are you at in your analysis?" parried Lakota whimsically.

Holding Lakota's mirthful stare, Liara took the playful challenge. She looked around their surrounding once again before saying, "Much like the wall of roses, you intrigue individuals with your beauty and outward charm, but those who attempt to pierce your protective veil are rarely able to navigate through the maze of petals, vines and thorns. Instead, they are deftly circumvented by your distracting visuals, the complexity of your growth and alluring scents."

Lakota's forearms were lying on the table as she casually leaned forward, a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "You make me sound so mysterious."

"You are to me, Shepard."

Smiling at Liara's outward honesty, Lakota's attention was momentarily drawn to other patrons who seemed to be staring at their table. Liara noticed the commander's distraction and quickly followed her line of sight.

"It seems others have noticed they are dining with a Spectre."

Attempting to brush off the unsolicited stares, Lakota said, "Nah.. Ignore them. They'll eventually go away."

"That does not seem likely, Shepard."

Optimistically, Lakota tempted fate. "Let's try it anyway."

Liara shook her head in amused exasperation. Hazarding her own angle, she plunged their dialogue into contested territory. "What did the Council have to say?"

"Oh, no…we're not going to ruin our date by talking about the Council."

"Oh…this is an official date then?"

"Hell yes, it's a date. Didn't you get the memo?"

"Apparently, not. It seems you were too busy with other things."

"You're a sneaky one, Doctor, but you'll not get the information out of me that easily. Not like you did a week ago." Lakota was referring to an incident just after she got new orders from the Council. She had not been happy to find out they were sending the _Normandy_ to hunt geth, consequently Liara stumbled upon her in a foul mood. That mood led to an acerbic conversation illuminating long-buried details about the commander's past.

"I learned a lot about you that day."

"Oh sure, try to put a positive spin on my dilapidated state. I'm not falling for it a second time, T'Soni. I don't repeat my mistakes."

"Then how do you explain your attempt to run the Mako over a thresher maw…twice?"

"Only one person at this table is calling that 'a mistake'."

"Your ability to make light of serious subject matter continues to astound me, Commander."

Knowing the researcher would keep on digging until she found something interesting, Lakota offered, "I'll tell you about the Council later. Just not now. Not tonight. Instead, I'll tell you that the Council and I would do a lot better if we spoke a common language, but I'm afraid I don't speak 'dumb-ass'."

Liara laughed at the slanderous comment and then laughed further at the thought of the Council being privy to her lover's commentary. Knowing Lakota's history with the interspecies group, she was aware it had a distinct possibility of becoming a reality. In the midst of stifling her amusement, Liara ruefully admitted, "There is something adorably compelling about you, Shepard."

"It's my good looks, right?"

"I was going to say your childlike brashness, but good looks will do, too."

Catching sight of a familiar face making a beeline for their table, Lakota tempestuously cursed, "Hellfire…"

"What is it, Shepard?"

"I'm sorry, Liara," Lakota stood abruptly, "but we've got to go. NOW."

**########################**

**Next Chapter – The Big, Blue Adventure**


	2. The Big, Blue Adventure

**########################**

**Chapter 2: The Big, Blue Adventure**

**########################**

"Goddamn media maws!"

Commander Lakota Shepard and Doctor Liara T'Soni walked briskly through the dilapidated confines of the Presidium while intermittently glancing back upon their rearward trail. Liara, disadvantaged by both her high heeled shoes and elegant, form fitting dress, struggled to keep up with the Spectre's brisk pace.

"I can't believe she interrupted our dinner!" Dodging miscellaneous debris, Lakota continued the vehement rant. "If I see Khalisah Al-Jilani face-to-face, mark my words, I'm going to punch her!" To emphasize the declaration, she irritably jabbed the open air with her right fist.

"Shepard!" chastised Liara.

"I'm serious! I'm a Spectre, I could get away with it!"

"Maybe in your next lifetime, Commander. Right now, I think you had better focus on where you are leading us."

"Yeah… You're probably right, but that doesn't mean I want to hit her any less."

"Of course not, Commander."

Lakota shot a quick, humored glance in the asari's direction and huffed mockingly, "Now you're just placating me."

Smirking, Liara replied, "Yes, Shepard."

After hastily ducking out of the Blue Rose, Lakota had led Liara on a twisted journey while attempting to elude the reporters pursuing them. The fifteen minute flight to freedom had been complicated by sequestered areas, fallen metal remains and unexpected dead ends, but they eventually arrived unmolested at the central ring of the Citadel: The Presidium. Concluding that they weren't being followed or at least not followed closely, Lakota slowed their tempo and took a moment to survey the landscape before her. Mainly, the colossal damage done during that final confrontation with Saren, now dubbed "The Battle of the Citadel."

The Presidium was a massive, park-like complex which contained offices for various branches of the galactic government, as well as embassies for all the races represented in the Citadel. Normally the lush, panoramic views showcased scenery bustling with activity, but because of the catastrophic wreckage caused by the Reaper ship ramming into the space station, nearly all zones of the Presidium had been quarantined and registered off-limits to personnel. Lakota's Spectre status granted her and Liara access to the restricted sectors tended to by the keepers: mute, spider-like creatures who maintained the Citadel's vital systems.

Stopping in front of a fragmented railing, Lakota took a serious look at the broken landscape in front of her and stated the obvious. "This is going to take years to repair."

"Yes," agreed the scientist, "but the Citadel has always been an important monument to the galactic communities, and with the defeat of Saren and Sovereign, it will take on greater significance as a symbol of unified resistance. They will rebuild."

Lakota sighed thoughtfully and then turned, studying the keeper to her right that was busy fixing a bulkhead. Skeptically shaking her head, she commented, "Knowing what I do about these machines…I don't trust them."

Stepping beside her lover, Liara questioned, "Commander?"

"At least the geth are upfront about their hostility. These keepers are no more than creepy, little sleeper agents. They maintain this space station waiting for someone or something to wake them up. And then what happens?"

"Is paranoia a trait of all good soldiers?" teased Liara.

"Yes. Keeps us alive a lot longer." The Spectre shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, well. The council didn't listen to me before; they're not going to listen to me now. After all, Saren and Sovereign were just figments of my imagination and this whole Citadel disaster," Lakota spread her arms wide, as if to embrace the crumpled chaos in before her, "well, that's just some sort of keeper malfunction."

Liara regarded her lover as though she had lost her mind. "Shepard?"

Lakota noticed the asari's alarmed expression and broke into a mirthful grin. Shaking her head apologetically, she said, "Sorry, Liara. Just venting my frustration because shooting something doesn't seem wise."

Eyebrow raised, Liara played along. "But you are a Spectre; your privileges cover random shootings."

Laughing, Lakota quipped, "Oh… so I can shoot things, but punching someone is off-limits? Doctor, I like the way you think. Now…all I need is my gun."

Liara moved behind Lakota wrapping her arms tightly around the commander's waist. She placed a quick kiss on her lover's neck before salaciously whispering, "I can think of many things you like."

Lakota leaned into the asari's paradoxical embrace – one that was both comforting and stirring, and then sighed heavily. "Heh, I'd love to be reminded of those things."

"As you wish…" Liara adeptly slid around her lover's right side, never disengaging her hold and upon meeting an inquisitive gaze, an impish smirk was drawn across her lips. Pressing tightly into her lover's frame, the scientist's face nuzzled Lakota's neck breathing in her scent of sandalwood woven with a hint of sage. Since their first intimate encounter, Liara was smitten with this surprising sensual aspect which now carried sumptuous memories and ignited exotic, primal desires through her senses.

"Goddess," growled the asari, "you are….._intoxicating_."

Her lips found Lakota's neck, and she placed doting kisses just under the jaw line while the commander's hands roamed freely across her backside, massaging every inch touched. Enjoying the visceral dance ignited between them, Liara left a trail of lingering pecks down her lover's neck, but stopped when she felt the rhythmic drumbeat of a pulse on her lips. She knew this was a sensitive spot for Lakota - a favored spot, and when she gently bit down, she was heralded with a pleasurable gasp.

"Liara…," murmured Lakota.

"Now is not the time for talking, Shepard." To finalize her pronouncement, Liara leaned in and tenderly brushed her lips upon Lakota's. Pressing in to deepen the kiss, she was rewarded with the commander's lips parting and the feel of her silken tongue making contact. The warm, spicy-sweet taste of cinnamon drifted amidst their communion assailing Liara's senses and heightening her deliciously roused craving. Needing to feel more, her right hand snaked leisurely up the commander's left side, noting supple curves and firm muscles along the way. Upon capturing the back of Lakota's head, she decisively pulled her lover into a crushingly deep, lascivious kiss that ravaged lips, time and space.

The shift in intensity was not lost on Lakota as she succumbed to the ardent ministrations of her lover and her own untamed desires beckoning from within. Lost in the heady pleasure of being devoured, the commander's hands artfully slid over her lover's captivating landscape kneading and stroking along the way. The intrepid exploration of peaks and valleys elicited a deep throated moan from the asari and prompted Lakota to tightly envelop her within the strength of her arms, merging their forms as though imperceptible hues of sunlight rays. Time laggardly slipped away while the lovers immersed themselves unreservedly in the seductive dance playing between.

Plummeting toward the hallowed point of no return, Liara gathered her sparse vestiges of willpower, placed her hands on her lover's shoulders, and gently halted the amorous procession by deliberately drawing her lips away. Breathing in like a sea at rest, she strove to rein in her rampant, lustful desires. "Commander…," she hissed through obvious arousal, "…behave."

With a feral smirk, Lakota seductively intoned, "May I remind you, Doctor… You started this."

The commander was a striking woman. In human terms, she was not a classic beauty, but her good-looking features carried with them a natural beauty. At five foot nine, she was taller than the average human female, and had a lithe, athletic build of someone who engaged in intense regular exercise. People were inexplicably drawn in by her energy, and her presence dominated the very space she stood. Her pale green eyes were luminescent against the backdrop of her honey-tanned skin and ponytailed, raven-black hair. Her looks were marred, and dually enhanced, by one feature: a seven inch scar starting above the right eyebrow, cutting a path down over the bridge of her nose, across the left cheek and ending at the jaw bone.

A wistful smile tugged at Liara's lips as she raised her right hand so her forefinger could trace the lightly faded, diagonal scar that slashed across her lover's face. "Yes, well… How could I not when the vision before me is so… enthralling?"

Lakota deftly caught the asari's right hand and held it firmly against her cheek as sultry, green eyes fell into blue ones, dark and fathomless as the ocean depths. Taking in a deep, grounding breath, she brought her lover's hand to her lips and kissed the palm slowly, methodically as if branding their essence upon the azure color skin. "Our date isn't over, Doctor."

"Oh really, Commander?" the scientist asked skeptically. "So dinner being interrupted, escaping the restaurant and being chased to the Presidium… this was all part of your romantic plan?"

"Not exactly, but…," Lakota brightly encouraged, "try thinking of it as an adventure date."

"Shepard… we were pursued by your media maws!"

"Well, yes…there's that, but…"

Hearing scuffled movement echoing across the damaged park's expanse, Lakota dourly muttered, "Damn! How the hell did they get… Come on, Liara. Our adventure date isn't over yet."

Lakota grabbed the asari's hand and they scurried off in the opposite direction of the displaced sounds of movement. However, the rapid getaway through fallen debris was not conducive to the scientist's inappropriate footwear. While attempting to follow Lakota's lead, Liara hopped over a metal fragment, but miscalculated the landing. Overcompensating so she wouldn't tumble to the ground, her shoe slipped off its base and slightly rolled her ankle.

"Ow… by the goddess!" The asari stopped immediately and her hands reached down to gently rub the sprained left ankle.

The moment her lover's hand had disengaged, Lakota spun on her heels to make sure everything was alright. "Liara! Are you okay?"

Through a pained grimace, Liara nodded her head in acknowledgement, but she continued to massage the tender area.

In a fraction of a second, Lakota assessed the situation, Liara's feet, and identified the problem. "Toss 'em."

The scientist's flabbergasted gaze bore into the commander. "_What_?"

"You need to get rid of those shoes," repeated the Spectre matter-of-factly.

Thinking she misheard the commander, the asari incredulously questioned, "Shepard! Are you insane?"

"Maybe." Unfazed by her lover's disbelieving astonishment, Lakota knelt down in front of the scientist and muttered, "If you ask the Council, that's still a question for debate." With her left hand leveraging the asari's right calf, she decisively pulled off the shoe, and then handed it to Liara.

"These are _Nikeens_!" continued the aghast asari, cradling the footwear protectively as if it were pure Eezo.

A clueless expression blanketed Lakota's face as she peered up at her lover. "That's supposed to mean something to me, right?"

Horrified by the implication, Liara rolled her eyes in untold exasperation.

The commander repeated the same steps to remove the other shoe, being attentive to not touch the rapidly swelling ankle. "I've never understood high heels." Quickly looking at Liara, she went on. "Don't get me wrong, they transform a great pair of legs into a _fantastic_ pair of legs, but…" Lakota stood, and holding the shoe's toe in her hand, she jabbed at the air with the spiked heel. "I could never get the thought that they were a potential weapon out of my head."

Liara put her hands on her hips, a shoe dangling from her right hand's fingertips, and hotly coerced, "I will take that from you now."

Ignoring the scientist, Lakota continued to attack the air with the shoe. "And you know, there is plenty of research showing how bad they are for your posture. Well, for human posture anyway."

"Shepard… that is _not_ a toy!" Liara boldly held out her hand demanding the prized possession.

"Whoa…wait a minute! Did I just find out that _The_ Dr. Liara T'Soni, respected asari scientist, and renowned Prothean expert, is a shoe whore?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe, my ass," Lakota laughingly teased.

"Not everyone limits themselves to seven pairs of shoes, Commander."

"Hey… I have ten pairs, thank you very much."

"Your armored boots do not count as fashionable footwear."

Spreading her arms wide as if addressing an audience, Lakota announced, "And _that_ confirms it, ladies and gentlemen! Dr. T'Soni loves shoes!"

"You are incorrigible!"

Stepping close, Lakota wrapped her arms around the scientist's waist and then innocently inquired, "That's a good thing, right?"

In mock annoyance, Liara retorted, "Only if you remember my love of shoes on my birthday."

"Done!"

Celebrating the mutual consensus, the commander tightened her embrace and placed a tender, lingering kiss upon her lover's lips. As the moment faded, she attempted to draw away but was surprised by Liara hands capturing her hair and reining her back into a fierce, bruising kiss. Hungry and demanding, the exotic dance of their lips lit fire to a smoldering ember that never seemed to wane. The couple attempted to communicate their longing and desire with each silken stroke of the tongue and each tantalizing nibble of the teeth. Inflamed hands wantonly caressed thighs, arms, and backs; their audacious movements flowing in rhythm with the fiery cadence of tenacious, unending kisses.

Abruptly, Liara disengaged and affectionately stated, "_That_ kiss is a more appropriate apology for ridiculing shoe love."

Smiling serenely, but with a mischievous glint in her eye, Lakota reached out with her right hand and cupped her lover's cheek. Her mouth slowly curled into a sultry grin as her emerald eyes locked onto sapphire ones which were full of curiosity. The tip of the commander's thumb gently traced the sensual outline of soft lips as if preparing the way for better things and then she gently pulled Liara closer. Supple lips, lusciously swollen from their previous encounter, lightly grazed each other in a teasing caress that haunted the senses like a half-remembered dream of fabled promises. Rousing in its sublime nature, the ethereal salutation was held captive by intensity alone. Even as the delicate kiss lightened its touch, the lips remained connected savoring the taste, reveling in the feel, and were ultimately consumed by the enticing sweetness of the endearment.

Lazily withdrawing from the ambrosial kiss, Lakota leaned forward until foreheads barely touched, and then held herself still in quiet devotion. The human and asari remained statuesque, listening to the harmony in their breathing, feeling the warmth of their close proximity, tasting the tranquil flavor of their melded senses. The passage of time was beyond their notice.

Breaking the silence, Liara contentedly whispered, "That was adequate, as well."

"Just adequate?"

"More research is needed, Commander."

"Excellent idea, Doctor. Are you free now?"

"For you, I will make the time." Foreheads still touching, Liara's head turned slightly and her brows furrowed disapprovingly as she heard noises from behind. "It seems our research will have to wait for another time though."

Lakota released a frustrated sigh, but only tightened her snug embrace. After taking a few moments to further enjoy the peaceful serenity, Lakota leaned back, placed a quick, chaste kiss on her lover's lips, and then reluctantly said, "Okay, let's go."

Spurred on by the faint sounds in the distance, Lakota took Liara's hand and they resumed their elusive flight. Their pace was slowed considerably, by two factors: Liara's sprained ankle and her form-fitting dress. The gown was exquisite, but its snug shape did not allow much freedom for leg movement. The two continued to determinedly plod their way through the broken landscape of the once lush mezzanine, but Lakota soon realized that their pursuers were gaining ground.

Abruptly, Lakota halted their progress. Donning her most bewitching smile, she turned to Liara and roguishly inquired, "How's your love of dresses?"

The scientist's brows creased in a questioning glare. "Wha…?"

Lakota brandished a hidden knife from the inside of her right, knee-high black leather boot and knelt down. Surprised, the scientist spent a split-second attempting to figure out exactly how many other weapons her lover was carrying and exactly where she could have hidden them. She couldn't imagine the commander's skintight, black leather pants or burgundy silk halter top would offer much room to conceal weapons. Her hands had extensively explored the commander's form and found nothing out of place. She reasoned that the black leather boots were the most logical place to hide a weapon. The sound of fabric tearing woke her to the moment as Lakota cut two slits, one on each side of her dress, which reached to mid-thigh.

"_Damn_. You have fantastic legs, Doctor. You should show them off more."

Shaking her head in dumbfounded amusement, Liara sighed. "Apparently, I'll start now."

Lakota shamelessly admired the bare form in front of her. As her hand brushed along the length of the asari's graceful, right leg, she murmured, "I love this view."

"I'm glad, Commander, because it is going to cost you."

"It's worth every cred."

Upon hearing some far-off commotion, Lakota placed a quick, reverent kiss upon her lover's thigh and then stood up. "Come on," she urged while grabbing Liara's hand, "we've got to go!"

They continued their winding trek through the Citadel stopping in front of the consort's chambers to assess their bearings. Lakota glanced quickly at the doorway and then cautiously peered at her lover.

Liara fixed a hard gaze upon the door, firmly crossed her arms and adamantly stated, "No."

Lakota tentatively suggested, "But we could…"

"No."

"But it's right…"

"No."

"But…"

"Absolutely not."

In spite of the fact that Lakota's dalliance with the consort was before she met Liara, it still didn't sit well with the scientist and the Spectre was wise enough to realize when she was amidst a losing battle.

"Okay then, let's find someplace else."

As they forged on through the havoc and remains of the now famous galactic battle, Lakota couldn't help but wonder how long it would actually take to restore the Presidium. Their march took them pass the large krogan monument and also a few disabled Avina terminals. As Lakota approached a fork in their path, she glanced up to admire the now inactive small-scale mass relay she and her crew used to follow Saren from Ilos to the Citadel. At first, this monument was thought to be a piece of Prothean Art, but now the relay's true purpose was known. It was one of two relays identified as the Conduit, which created a back door into the Citadel and bypassed the station's defenses. With great satisfaction she remembered the exhilarating moment when the Mako emerged through this relay on the Presidium, crushing several geth in the landing.

Still contemplating the relay and beaming with mirthfully smug pride, Lakota asked, "So…what way do you think?"

Silence answered the question.

Lakota spun around only to find empty space. "Liara?" Searching frantically with her eyes, she finally caught sight of her lover, and muttered, "Oh, hell…"

Lakota trudged back to the krogan statue and found Liara kneeling, studying the monument. Lakota grabbed Liara's hand and tugged as amused exasperation illuminated her face. "This is no time for sightseeing, Doctor," her words were light and humorous; after all, this was just one of the many cute things Lakota loved about the scientist.

"Shepard, did you know that this statue represents the values of the krogan –honor, loyalty, courage, fortitude…"

"Yes, my dear… you mentioned that once before. Although…," Lakota scrutinized the statue, "…didn't it have a head at that time?"

"Yes, it is a shame. I wonder if they will rebuild it."

"I'll ask the Council next time I see them. Come on. I hear the posse."

Their path was unhampered until they reached a precipice overlooking the Presidium Lake. The bridge that connected to the other side of the platform was receded, and in its place was a ten meter gap of empty space. Lakota found the bridge's control panel, but it was damaged. She surveyed the area for a new option and spied another bridge terminal on the wall, across the open space roughly fifteen meters away.

Liara watched as the commander's eyes lit up with a mischievous gleam. "Shepard, what are you planning?"

Waving off the asari, Lakota chuckled. "I've got this." She bent down and pulled the knife she used on Liara's dress out of her leather boot. She walked to the edge of the platform and took a deep breath, centering herself. Squaring her shoulders, she lined up her target and then threw the knife at the wall panel. Bull's eye –dead center of the bridge controls.

Seconds palpably ticked by, yet nothing happened.

"But…" Lakota appeared stricken.

"Shepard, while the knife throw was impressive, I fail to see how it was supposed to help our situation."

Visibly distraught, Lakota whined, "But that _always_ works in the vids!"

Doing her best to suppress her amusement, Liara finally gave up and laughed aloud.

Undeterred, the commander scanned the area and found the solution a few meters away: a metal beam thirty centimeter wide that crossed the expanse. She walked over to the plank and examined its sturdiness. The beam would hold their combined weight, but they would have to tread over it in a single file line.

"Commander, normally, I would have no issues with crossing that… but I do not trust my ankle. I'll be okay though, I can…"

"Trust me?" Lakota interrupted while flashing a roguish grin.

"Shepard, I can…"

"Trust me?" Lakota interrupted again, this time holding out her right hand.

Liara contemplated Lakota for a long moment before returning the smile and taking the proffered hand. "Always, Commander."

**########################**

**Next Chapter - Blue-Eyed Girl**


	3. Blue Eyed Girl

**########################**

**Chapter 3: Blue-Eyed Girl**

**########################**

Commander Lakota Shepard and Dr. Liara T'Soni, on the run from doggedly persistent media reporters, stood together surveying their predicament- an escape route hampered by a dead-end ledge that dropped off into the Presidium Lake. The platform bridge which normally connected to the other side had been retracted and in its place was a ten meter gap of empty space. Empty space that ended in a big splash. Since the bridge controls were damaged, the pair needed an alternative escape route. The commander had scanned the area and spotted the solution a few meters away: a metal beam thirty centimeters wide that crossed the expanse. The beam was strong enough to hold their combined weight and wide enough not to roll or twist as they walked across- if they walked across. The general consensus agreed that Liara's sprained ankle was not going to cooperate. As an undeterred master strategist with a playful attitude, it didn't take long for Lakota to think of a resolution to their problem.

Holding her right hand out toward the asari, Lakota flashed a roguish grin and asked, "Trust me?"

Returning the smile, Liara sportingly took the proffered hand. "Always, Commander."

Lakota's head motioned to her back and she directed, "Hop on."

Baffled by the request, Liara questioned, "What?"

The commander stepped in front of the confounded asari and grabbed her other hand. She spun around, so her back faced Liara, and then she placed both of the doctor's hands around her neck. Turning her head, an impish twinkle sparkling in her eyes, she repeated, "Hop on."

"Shepard, we do not…"

Interrupting, Lakota explained, "It's a piggyback ride, Liara." She flashed the doctor her most bewitching smile, then saucily urged, "Come on. You said you trusted me."

In a momentary glance, Liara took in the precarious fall, the dubious beam and her lover's devilishly adorable grin. Donning her own mischievous smirk she impulsively jumped on the commander's back. The slits in her dress, kindly made earlier in the evening by the commander's knife, allowed her legs to wrap around Lakota's waist. Her arms encircled Lakota's neck and shoulders while her lover's hands tucked underneath her knees, supporting her weight. Leaning her face in close to her lover's ear, she whispered, "Like this, Commander?" Then she captured the lobe within her teeth and began to gently nibble and suckle the soft, pliant flesh.

"Ahhhh…yeah. Perfect, Doctor." Lakota felt the delightful reverberations from Liara's murmur ripple down her spine while the electricity from her lover's playful nibbling sent agonizingly pleasurable shivers to the primeval place where arousal was born. The Spectre shifted her stance in a vain attempt to alleviate the growing heat between her legs, but when that proved ineffectual she switched her focus to gauging the newly added weight on her back. In mock retaliation to the provocative ministrations of her lover, Lakota bent her knees and shrugged the doctor a little higher upon her back making sure she tightened her hold upon the asari's shapely legs. The intended goal of the sly maneuver was to bestow an arousing jolt upon Liara. It worked.

The doctor laughed at her lover's feisty action and then with her right hand, playfully swatted the Spectre's chest. "Focus, Commander."

"As you wish, Doctor."

Taking a few cautious steps toward the ledge, Lakota procured enough information about weight, counterweight, and balance to confidently step upon the beam and recommence their journey to freedom. Keeping her center of gravity low and her hips and shoulders square to the beam, Lakota cautiously traversed the chasm with her lover upon her back.

For her part, Liara couldn't stop giggling which only brought a comical focus to the absurdity of their situation. Lakota did her best to concentrate on the task at foot, but couldn't help being swept up in her lover's infectious laughter.

The Spectre's attention was split between positioning her center of mass directly over the base of her support which helped maintain her balance, and keeping her base of support as wide as possible to reduce the chances of swaying or tipping. She also kept her footsteps slow and close together granting her greater stability, especially as she neared the middle of the beam, where the drop to the water below seemed most perilous.

"I did this all the time when I was a kid." Never losing stride and keeping her gaze adamantly locked on the beam, Lakota continued her unsolicited admission. "Of course in those days, I was running and jumping across rooftops, but still…"

"This is my first piggyback ride," admitted the doctor.

Lakota remained silent until she reached the end of the impromptu bridge, upon which she let Liara slide down gently, being mindful of her tender ankle. "Really? That surprises me, Doctor."

"Why, Commander? Just because _you_ like the taste of danger…?"

"No, it's not that." Lakota walked away from the chasm, passed a small pile of tangled metal, and then stopped in front of the bridge's platform control. The panel was located on the wall a few meters away from the drop-off and had a small dagger protruding from its center. Before venturing across the beam, the Spectre had attempted to override the bridge controls by adeptly lodging her knife in the consol. The throw was deadly accurate, but had done nothing to improve their somewhat amusing situation. Lakota used her omni-tool to verify there was no active voltage and then pulled the dagger out of the electronic mess. "It just never occurred to me that asari children wouldn't have experienced such a thing."

"Wait a minute. You brought your omni-tool on our date?"

"Ahhhh… _NOW_ you admit it's a date…"

"Shepard… you do not get to change the subject." In that moment, all of Liara's mannerisms seemed to jovially scoff the commander's actions: her hands placed defiantly upon her hips, an eyebrow raised in disbelief, and even her voice carried a skeptical tone. "Your omni-tool…? What? You thought hacking into something would be romantic?"

"If you must know, I never leave the _Normandy_ without it." Grinning shrewdly, Lakota lifted her hand up, brandishing her dagger. "Just like this little asset. Her name is _Chaos_." She placed a quick kiss upon the pommel, and then promptly inserted the dagger into its concealed sheath within the leg of her right boot. The Spectre winked affectionately at her lover and then proceeded to survey their new vicinity.

The area was much the same as when they first entered the Presidium- a broken landscape of metal, wiring and flora. This section appeared more severely damaged than the others they had journeyed though. No buildings or statues were left standing; instead most of the landing was covered in various types of dismal wreckage. Inspecting possible escape routes- taking Liara's swollen ankle into account- Lakota finally decided upon a direction that had the least amount of obstructions.

The path she chose had only on major hindrance- a three meter drop to the lower level. Leaving out any explanation, Lakota stepped forward as if to jump, but before she moved from her spot, Liara promptly grabbed her arm and halted her progress.

"It should not surprise you, Commander, to hear that the piggyback ride across the beam was my first." Liara smiled auspiciously and then wrapped her arms seductively around Lakota's waist. "Trust me?"

Scrutinizing her lover, the Spectre confirmed without hesitation, "Always, Doctor."

Not waiting for provocation, Liara's lips captured Lakota's in sensuous, demanding salutation- tender yet bold, reverent yet lustful, a hungry kiss that ravaged every bit of their souls. "Now it is my turn to carry you." Liara nudged her lover off the ledge and they were immediately woven in blue tendrils of biotic energy which kept them suspended above the intimidating drop. Slowly they were guided down and gently deposited onto the floor below.

A realization gradually dawned upon Lakota. "I see why you never had to worry about falling."

**########################**

The following stage of their entertaining getaway took on a more relaxed pace. Between crossing the beam, the three meter drop and journeying upon an unmarked path, Lakota was positive they had shed their media pursuers. From the ramshackle state of the area around them, it appeared that no keepers had recently been to this vicinity, either. Torn bulkheads still showed signs of plasma damage while fragments of ripped metal were littered across the path before them. Although Liara was unsure of their exact location on the Presidium, Lakota's focus and surety of step made it clear that she was familiar with the direction in which they headed.

As a testament to the asari's recuperative abilities, Liara was now able to step upon her foot with minimal discomfort. Because she was still carrying her precious, albeit dangerous, footwear, Lakota walked in front of her lover scanning the area before them and kept the path clear of sharp objects. Their laggardly stroll ended abruptly when the Spectre stopped and surveyed the sight before them.

With her hands on her hips, Lakota disgustedly groused, "Well, hellfire…"

"Commander?" Liara, who had been a few strides behind, caught up to her lover and saw the hindrance upon their route.

"We need to get through that…" Lakota pointed to a two meter high pile of debris that blocked the pathway. There was no way around it and from what the Spectre could garner from her vantage point; it would take hours to move the obstruction by hand. "I don't suppose you could…" The commander stretched out her right hand toward the wreckage and pretended to simulate her lover's biotic mannerisms by twiddling her fingers in the open air.

"For you, Commander," the asari smiled coquettishly, "anything."

"Anything? Well, Doctor, you make that sound so…," Lakota hesitated as if trying to find the correct words, "well… like I should take a shower."

A smirk gracing her lips, Liara parried, "As it was intended."

Lakota's hands reached up, gently cupping each side of her lover's face in a reverential denotation of tenderness and unspoken devotion. As fiery green eyes enmeshed with blue sapphire, the commander's mouth descended and placed a fierce, uncompromising kiss upon her lover's lips. The lingering caress took the asari's breath away in its ferocity, but just as easily coaxed her unrelenting appetite for more as her senses were overwhelmed by the paradoxical feeling of drowning in desire and yet being consumed by blazing passion.

Liara's fingers wove into the stray tresses of her lover's raven black hair, pulling her closer and deepening the amorous pursuit of their pleasure. Soft lips were firmly planted upon each other, holding each other captive within a scalding embrace of quiet intensity before beginning to ardently tug and press in a sultry dance of primal origin- hypnotic and intoxicating in form. When their lips – swollen by their wanton ministrations, opened slightly and their moist, inquisitive tongues met, a fervid rhythm of lustful bliss ignited and carried the lovers away. Each caress stirred the fierce tempest within their bellies and each stroke tantalized the wild storm within their cores.

Fingertips from both of Lakota's hands sensuously trailed down each side of Liara's blue hued and freckled cheeks as though memorizing every subtle nuance. They lazily slid along the soft, supple flesh of her neck, pausing momentarily to feel the rapid pulse of lifeblood, and then intrepidly mapped their way across her chest, over her stomach and finally finding their beguiling resting spot upon her hips. Lakota wrapped her arms around Liara's waist and hugged her tight which sumptuously reinforced the pressure between their bodies.

As the fevered synergy continued amidst the wild play of their lips, tongues and fingers, a tantalizing rhythm ignited between their riled bodies. A smoldering rhythm that was ravenous in nature and thirsty in need. The lover's basked in the exotic feel of their intermingled arousal and got drunk on the heady vibrations elicited from their mutual insatiable attentions.

Liara's hand slowly journeyed across the commander's shoulders, making a lascivious trail down the spine until reaching her lover's lower back. Fingertips quickly snuck underneath the restrictive shirt, touching upon the glorious treasure of soft skin at the base of the spine and then traced aimless patterns across highly sensitive flesh. Feeling the pleasurable sensations brought on by her lover's attentions, a low moan unexpected escaped from Lakota's lips and burrowed into their soul rendering kiss.

Smiling in satisfaction, Liara drew her lips away and murmured, "Watch this."

Stretching her arm and hand toward the debris, biotic tendrils the color of indigo flickered across Liara's azure skin mimicking an intimate caress then flaring out to envelope the wreckage. The purplish energy complimented the blue hues of the asari's flesh in a provocatively mesmerizing way, and as the alluring illumination emanated from the doctor's body, the energy seemed to electrify the very air which it occupied. Coiling around the metal pile, the biotic current lifted and then discarded its contents to the side which opened the path before them.

Admiring both her lover and her lover's handiwork, Lakota commented, "Damn…where have you been all of my life?"

"Around."

"You say that like it's a good thing."

"You have not complained yet, Commander."

"Good point, Doctor."

Lakota lured Liara back into a passionate kiss - nudging her pliant, silken lips within a deep, lingering kiss bound in adoration and love. As the salutation ended, the lovers reluctantly pulled away from each other, and then joining hand in hand, they recommenced their adventurous journey.

**########################**

Lakota was poised casually in front of a double-paneled sliding door. After failing to open the metal door with the keypad on the wall, the Spectre huffed and then started to furiously punch commands into her omni-tool.

While the commander focused on her task, Liara took a moment to gaze upon the immense structure around them. The human and asari were standing in what had formerly been a massive storage area on the Citadel. Their trek had taking them out of the Presidium and into an area the asari had never seen before. A long row of identical doorways lined the open-ceiling corridor and towering above were platforms with more identical doorways which seemed to stretch for kilometers on end. What Liara couldn't discern was how someone would gain access to the higher level platforms – there were no staircases or elevators within eyes view. Although the pathway leading to this mammoth storage area had been precarious and riddled with chaotic wreckage, this area was pristine- as though Sovereign's crash landing had never taken place. The asari surmised that after some prodigious clean-up and repairs to various passageways were completed, this section would be a viable resource once again. For now, it would remain an underutilized asset.

Curiosity getting the best of her, Liara questioned, "Shepard, what are you doing?"

"Reliving my childhood."

"You are breaking in!" That was a statement, not a question. "Commander…"

"No worries, Doctor. I've done this a million times. Nobody will be the wiser."

Liara stepped next to her lover and teasingly nudged her. "I do not know what is worse - the fact that you have done this before or the fact that I am not surprised." As a few more seconds ticked by, Liara looked around and then hesitantly stated, "Shepard, I am not so sure about this. I have never broken into someplace before."

Lakota playfully returned the nudge. "Hah…you lie."

Donning a slightly indignant tone, the asari retaliated, "What? I am not!"

With her eyebrow raised knowingly, Lakota challenged, "Oh _REALLY_, Miss 'I break into Prothean tombs every other weekend' ...?"

"That is different." Liara defiantly crossed her arms in front of her, as if punctuating the statement.

"Yeah, because no one was monitoring the system anymore, so you couldn't get arrested." Before the doctor could protest any further, Lakota stood and declared, "We're in. Come on." She held out her tanned hand which was immediately met by a blue one and as the two walked through the open threshold, the door closed behind them.

**########################**

**The Next (final) chapter - Chapter 4: Prothean Blue**


	4. Prothean Blue

**########################**

**Chapter 4: Prothean Blue**

**########################**

Lakota and Liara stood, side by side, holding hands and looking out upon the ethereal abyss of the Serpent Nebula that surrounded the Citadel. The view port was more like a panoramic window displaying the infinite reaches of galaxy – the silent landscape of star clusters, solar systems and gas nebulas that lay out beyond the gaseous barrier like unobtainable treasures found upon the gilded vastness of the ocean floor. There was something peaceful about watching freighters and frigates painted on the blue tinted backdrop as they lazily navigated their way through the transcendental pathways of Citadel space. Sublime and utterly quiet space.

"I found this nook while hunting down the keepers for Chorban." Lakota stole an adoring glance at Liara before continuing. "Keep watching. Every now and again you catch an exquisite sight."

With the suddenness of lightning, undulating ribbons of light shimmered in the blue expanse like a glowing kaleidoscope alternating between dancing curtains of green, yellow, white, orange and crimson. The second incantation was a combination of magnificent veils woven within a full-spectrum of colors that twisted, turned, and then ultimately whirled into a giant green corona from which the rays appeared to flare in all directions, only to finally fade away like a sunlit glow upon the horizon at the end of the day.

These auroras were luminous glimmers caused by energetic particles that had been carried astride solar winds. The winds eventually flowed across the atmosphere within the nebula and then combined with molecules of gas and dust creating the mesmerizing natural phenomenon.

The next emission was a majestic, multi-hued halo with a dark violet edge at the bottom. The rippling whitish-green brilliance seemed to fuse with the light yellows around it and finally meld with the blue and red emissions creating a dramatic purple border.

"Oh…my… By the Goddess, Shepard, it's beautiful."

Lakota- who was staring at Liara from a sideways angle- agreed, "Yes… and the view out the space port is nice, too."

From her periphery, the asari noticed the commander's focused attentions and turned to envelope her in a warm embrace. Liara kept her eye upon the breathtaking celestial view, but the smile tugging at her lips had its origins woven around the Spectre.

Tightening her arms around her lover's waist, Lakota commented, "Our luck is holding out."

The asari looked around the dimly lit room in an attempt to decipher her lover's reference. The space wasn't much bigger than the commander's quarters on the _Normandy_ and even the rectangle shape was almost identical. A few glaring differences did exist though. In the place of furniture, a few storage crates were strewn about and some blankets piled haphazardly on the floor. Also, while the commander's quarters didn't have an outside view port, the massive observation window in this alcove encompassed nearly the entire outer wall. For a storage room, the space was surprising empty and very clean. Like all areas of the Citadel, the air recirculation system filtered out dust, allergens and microscopic particles, so every surface within the niche looked pristine. Unable to deduce what fell under the parameters of luck, Liara's scientific method followed the most logical course of action - she asked the commander a prudent question. "What do you mean?"

The Spectre remained silent, but pointed to a reinforced metal storage box in the corner of the small storeroom. The solid amber light illuminating from the keypad reflected off the interior metal wall giving that recess of the room a warm, soft glow. The colored light revealed that the crate was sealed and would need a security code to open.

Liara furrowed her brows in puzzlement, and then inquired, "A locked container is a good thing?"

Chuckling at her lover's bewilderment, the Spectre explained, "I'm a planner. Once I ran across this cool little view, I knew I wanted to share it with you." A radiant, mirthful smile donned her lips as she continued, "So on the off-chance that we'd have an opportunity to see it sometime in the future, I stashed various 'essential' rations in the room. Most of them are in that lock box."

Liara was enamored by her lover's thoughtfulness, but couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease. "I do believe I have stumbled upon the romantic side of the first human Spectre. The Council will be very surprised."

"Don't even think about it, T'Soni!"

"Ahhhh… this must be what Joker calls 'leverage'."

Lakota's eyes, dark as an emerald forest, blazed with a devilish mischievousness. With the speed of predator descending upon prey, she boldly seized Liara wrapping both arms around her in a tight embrace. Pushing her lover's back firmly against the wall, Lakota kindly informed, "_This_, my dear, is leverage." Emphasizing her statement, the commander's mouth captured her lover's in sensuous, unhurried kiss- delicate woven within robust, reverent yet bound in wicked- an attentive kiss full of quietly expressive emotion. Lakota's left hand snaked around the back of Liara's neck, gently tugging the asari further into the kiss as their soft, pliable lips parted and inquisitive tongues snuck out to coax and taste. The beginning tentative caresses were imbued with an innate heated tension, but need and desire rose quickly and threatened to become an unquenchable, tempestuous storm.

Shaken by the fierceness of her longing, Liara drew back and her wanton blue eyes burrowed into Lakota's which were heavy-lidded in their arousal, smoldering green in their fervor. Seeing her lover's frenzied state, the inferno engulfed Liara's senses once again and she returned to that mouth- licking, kissing, nibbling, and ravenously devouring every inch touched.

Lakota inhaled deeply through her nose, taken aback by the fiery return to her lips, and then attempted to match the fierce attack, wanting to consume her lover whole, leaving nothing overlooked or shamefully neglected. Drunk upon the enthralling sensations raging through her body, the Spectre's right hand captured the small of her lover's back and pulled her tight so their hips met. The unexpected contact lit fire to a primal urge which sent shivers through them both provoking their hips to dance in seductive union.

Abruptly, Lakota pulled her lips back, but leaned in so their foreheads lightly brushed upon each other in a tranquil pose. Breathing raggedly, she revealed, "Sometimes it feels as though I am remembering you… like I've known you for ages and we're just being reintroduced."

Liara softly nodded as her eyes closed and an exquisitely serene expression graced her face. Smiling shyly, she confessed, "I fell without jumping and without seeing the goal. When I knew it had happened, I was already lost in you."

"Oh…" With an impish gleam in her eyes, Lakota razzed, "so the biotic goddess _can_ fall."

"Only for you, Shepard." Taking in a deep breath, Liara repeated her heartfelt murmur, "Only for you."

Lakota's hand reached out- her forefinger touching under the asari's chin and her thumb casually brushing the top. Gently, she lifted her hand up until their eyes met in passionate recognition. Contemplating her lover admiringly, Lakota whispered, "Doctor, I would cheat destiny just to be near you."

"No need for that, Commander, no need at all…" Liara moved in and her warm, pliant lips met Lakota's bestowing a hauntingly sweet kiss that conveyed waves of tenderness and longing which swayed like ocean tides beneath the surface.

Their mouths fell upon each other again and the rising need and hunger between them was etched deeply within their pairing. What had been a gentle caress of supple lips was now a crushingly sweet dance of lustful intent. What had been a tender weaving of tongues was now a delightfully ardent battle of heated dominance. A steady ache was now propelled into a furious desire to devour each other.

Whispering amidst their kisses, Lakota breathily professed, "You make me feel …such fire within. Sometimes tender. Sometimes…raw, lustful. Sometimes… woven in soft, lyrical music… beautiful, moving… able to carry me beyond the moment…and into the infinite."

"See, Commander…" murmured Liara between stolen breaths, "you are a romantic."

"Only for you, Doctor." Gazing into her lover's hypnotic blue eyes, Lakota repeated her loving reply, "Only for you."

Lakota's hands instinctively captured Liara's hips and drew her in once again. Body to body, they continued to slowly stoke the fire raging between them. Hands roamed freely. Lips and tongues entwined. Neither wanted to hurry, but rather forced themselves to maintain a deliberately painful pace until their lust threatened to swallow them whole.

Clothing fell indiscriminately from their forms as they made their way to a nest of blankets upon the floor. Desire overrode speech, instinct overrode thought, and reckless abandon overrode practical physics. Their longing overwhelmed all but each other as it swelled out to rich and glorious harmonies, touching upon the zenith of each nerve ending and electrifying their dizzying need.

Lying down upon the impromptu bedding, Liara straddled atop the Spectre, and then her inquisitive lips burned an intrepid path along Lakota's neck. Grazing upon the pulse point, the scientist's tongue felt the throbbing beneath her lover's flesh, tasted the salty-sweetness of her skin and then captured the point- suckling as if it nourished her being. Her teeth lightly grazed the honey colored skin - teasingly, tenderly -and then her lips left a parting, lingering kiss before continuing their journey down the slender neckline. The beguiling fragrance of sandalwood and sage breathed in from the nook of her lover's neck was like ambrosia to the asari - heady and alluring- and she nuzzled in closer as if to lose herself within the beguiling scent.

A predatory zeal assailed Lakota as a low, throaty growl escaped and she rolled on top of Liara with the nimbleness of a tiger. Like a trail of breadcrumbs, she was led by the subtle nuances of her lover's melodic writhing and the collection of exotically provocative sounds of gasps, moans and murmurs which bore an intensity that burned through the Spectre like a steadily rising flame. As their mouths vied to quench their ardent thirst, Lakota's hand began its journey over the asari's deliciously naked, blue-hued body. The intrepid fingers slid down her neck, across her chest, over her belly, hovering around her hip, and then aimlessly forged a salacious return path as if mapping every appetizing nuance of her lover's lissome form for the first time.

All the while their mutual reverence played upon the blankets, the lover's lips and tongues continued to ravage each other in deep, hungry kisses that sought to partake and luxuriate in the primeval essence born of their intrinsic beings. When the rise to no return was galvanized, Liara rolled on top, and pulled her mouth from Lakota's. Time seemed at a standstill as eyes deeply blue as the ocean depths hovered above smoldering, sea-green ones in a communion of adoration and trust. The asari leaned in so her soft, ruddy lips caressed the lobe of her lover's ear and murmured familiar but potent words of exquisite intent like the intimate melody of a siren's call.

"_Embrace eternity_."

The reverberations of those words sent chills down Lakota's spine, settling between her legs and further igniting the fire that quietly raged. The lovers held their intense gaze as Liara blue eyes shifted to an obsidian depth rivaled only by a starless night sky. They remained frozen - statuesque - allowing the moment to build. The depth their feeling became boundless and the ache of their unfulfilled passion intensified until the rise of their mutual languishing hunger careened into the abyss like madness and they fell into each other once again.

The asari race had a unique ability to merge with their partner's nervous system. This joining transcended a simple surface blending of colors, but was instead a deep union resonating within the primordial fabric of genesis. It was an energetic melding of mind, body and spirit. A place where thoughts, memories and emotions become one: a unified consciousness bound together by the wants, needs and willful desire of two individual entities.

In perfect emulation of their merging energies, Liara's mouth descended and lured Lakota's into a slow, passionate kiss that deepened with each subtle movement of the asari's body. Lips pressed together - hard, long, intense – attempting to convey the unbridled fervor brewing within and searching for the tempo upon which their vigorous release was bound.

Lips upon lips- swirling, exploring- the lover's longing sought refuge within the rhythm their mouths created while ferocity was building upon the precipice of their scalding kisses. Tongues entwined together again diving into the abyss of lascivious seduction and losing time to the cadence their joined hips created.

Body upon body - pressed tightly as if attempting to merge their physical beings like incandescent hues of a prism. Hands roamed freely, wildly as they searched, grasped, clawed their way to sensual ecstasy. Their hips, moving of their own volition, twisted in pleasurable discomfort as each intake of breath demanded that their unified consciousness – their blended form- find an outlet. Each gyration signaled a deepening immersion of their now melded essence which spiraled blissfully toward a rapturous climax.

Lips and tongues, hands and fingers all followed the feral rhythm of their hips while the rising crescendo of their lustful, ardent energy set the pace. They were bound by their mutual need, their love, their longing. Within the giving and the taking the primal thrill and raw erotic rise threatened to consume them both for they were each bound in the other's pleasurable euphoria. The need between them was great and when they sensed the mindless, frenzied edge approaching they pursued that edge with revitalized vigor. Over and over and over again until the peak of ecstasy was reached and they gasped in unison as the tumultuous sensations consumed their merged form, touched upon their melded souls, burned into the very core of their existence. When they tightened their physical embrace another electric arc swept through their bodies which hastened their fall - ever deeper, ever faster into the vast space within.

As the lovers continued to ride the fading waves of pleasurable bliss, their foreheads –anointed with lust-induced perspiration - touched lightly, their breathing- still heavy and labored – started to slow, and their thundering pulse began to calm. When their breathing had finally softened, Liara, whose eyes had returned to their jewel-like blue, placed a reverent, unhurried kiss upon Lakota's lips.

In the serene wake of their joining, an euphoric delirium languorously invaded every fiber of their being like a tide washing over a sun rent beach; and just as tidewater rises quickly, so did their insatiable, ravenous craving for each other surge again.

Fervor not sated, the couple began anew…

**########################**

_Much, much later…_

"We will have a proper date someday."

"I do not think people like us have dates, Shepard."

"Oh no…you mark my words: we _will_ go on a date. Soon. Just not now. Probably sometime after I piss the Council off again." Lakota's voice stammered for moment before finishing, "So…you know …maybe tomorrow."

The asari giggled at her lover's amusing ramble. "I have made a mental note."

"Good. I'm serious."

"I believe you, Commander."

"Okay. Good."

Lying amidst the tangled blankets, nestled in each other's arms, Lakota and Liara enjoyed the peaceful aftermath of their joining. Their rhythmic breathing matched the quiet mood that had settled between them, and neither moved for fear of disrupting the serenity. Even the resonate hum of the Citadel added to the tranquility of the moment, as the station held its orbit in space. Instinctively tightened her left arm around the lithe body enveloping her, Lakota let her right hand traced a leisurely, nondescript path over the scientist's sensual curves and smooth skin. Soft starlight, emanating from the observation window, bathed the room in a faint celestial aura and allowed for Liara's blue hued form to be highlighted in an enchanting luminance.

Sighing contentedly, Liara broke the silence by asking, "What was that smooth, nutty substance…?"

"The peanut butter…?"

"Yes, it was very good."

"It's a personal favorite of mine as well. The chocolate and dried fruit weren't bad either."

"Next time, forget the varren jerky."

Lakota scrunched her face in disgust. "Agreed. I'm still not sure how that got in there."

"Also," the asari playfully nudged her lover, "you owe me a dress."

"What?"

"And some shoes."

"Hey, you didn't lose your shoes and if you ask me, I think your dress looks better now." Lakota's fingers traced the asari's well-toned thigh. "You should show these more often."

"You would never get any work done which means that I would never get any work done, either."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"I have no good answer at this time."

"Good. Then it's settled, Doctor. You'll wear more leggy outfits."

"Yes, Commander. Just as soon as you wear more fashionable footwear."

"Damn."

Liara rolled in order to lay her head on Lakota's chest and drape her right arm and leg across her lover's naked form. Warmth emanated from the bare skin on skin contact while the rhythmic heartbeat pulsed in her ear and tingled across her face lulling her into a sedentary, peaceful contentment. "Goddess…I love this sound," she murmured.

"I wonder how someone goes about registering a newly discovered word."

"Commander?"

Lakota's fingertips drew an imperceptible route along the landscape of graceful curves and flawless plains of smooth azure skin. Bathed in the nebula's delicate luminance, the asari's flesh was richly enhanced by the flattering harmonies of shifting brilliance- a sight that neither went unnoticed nor was taken for granted. Unhurriedly, the commander's fingers followed various pathways of freckled trails which were woven upon the scientist's naked body in misbegotten patterns. She was spellbound by the intricate, yet spontaneous detail to Liara's adorable freckles and vowed to become intimately familiar with each and every salacious marking. Amid her explorations, tender fingertips soothingly traced the outline of her lover's face- across her forehead, over her eyebrows, upon her cheeks, brushing over the length of her nose and eventually coming to rest upon her chin.

Taking a deep breath, Lakota sighed affectionately. "I have become enchanted with a new shade of blue."

Liara smiled, a coy lilt woven in her tone. "Is that so?"

"Oh, yes," said Lakota. "It has all the characteristics I've been pining for my whole life: easy on the eyes, soothing tones, warmth of character and a depth that rivals an ocean's expanse. It's the blue of my oblivion. Blissful. Seductive. Intoxicating."

Liara innocently jested, "I understand why it caught your eye."

"You want to know the best part?"

The asari's head lifted up to watch the commander's facial expressions; this new subject had her both entertained and intrigued. "Please continue."

Lakota's eyes locked onto her lover's before admitting, "Every time I see it, I feel as though I've come home."

As the commander leaned in, Liara met her halfway. In the fervent splendor of their unhurried, hauntingly sensual kiss, time melted away- much like an ethereal touch of a dream that faded upon waking, and as impossible to count as the stars of unlimited space- for a moment and a lifetime they were suspended in an enchanted paradise of their own beautiful creation.

Eventually, their lips parted and their foreheads leaned forward- tenderly brushing upon each other. Liara's right hand reached up to caress her lover's cheek adoringly before she asked, "And what have you decided to name this mesmerizing color?"

In the cadence of an alluring mystery- soft, soothing and gentle like the whisper of winds blowing through the trees, Lakota answered…

"Prothean blue."

**########################**

_**The End**_

_**[At least until they try this again…]**_

**########################**

**Author's End Note:**  
>I hope you enjoy the conclusion to Liara and Lakota's date of frolicsome adventure! I also wanted to this moment thank those who read, Fav, Alert andor Review this tale! Your interest in this story (one of my favs) and feedback are greatly appreciated. And for those who have taken the time to review- reading about what you liked or (gasp!) what you didn't like continues to be both helpful and motivating. Not to mention, barring the rare exception, who doesn't like to get reviews? Hmmmm…? That's what I thought! *big grin* Thanks again!


End file.
